totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
VentHalla
Venthalla also known as '''The Lost Toys! '''is the first episode of Total DramaRama. Synopsis Owen has his super ball confiscated and locked up in Chef’s office; Duncan, seeing an opportunity to get help escaping the day care, leads an away team into the vents to recover Owen’s ball. Plot The episode opens with Owen rushing into the classroom trying to find his friends, who are playing inside the castle. He announces that he recently won a prize from a crane game. When Duncan asks what he won, the class goth, Gwen, suddenly appears from the shadows and brings up how there were forty-three crane related deaths last year alone. Duncan retorts that the statistics might be referring to actual cranes, but Gwen simply says the article she read only said cranes before disappearing back into the shadows. Owen continues his story, telling his friends that he had won a Uber Ball, having spent seventy-three dollars in quarters on the game. Noah reminds Owen that Chef will confiscate any toys from home and he should hide it, but Duncan insists that he should play with it. After some thinking, Owen agrees to bounce the Uber Ball once. Despite dropping the ball slowly, it suddenly picks up momentum and begins to ricochet around the classroom, breaking objects along the way, until Chef enters the room and grabs it. Chef immediately asks whose toy it was, to which the other children all point at Owen. Owen, Noah, Izzy, and Duncan are brought to Chef's office where he places the Uber Ball inside a locker with an electronic number pad and retina scan. Chef has become fed up with the kids for constantly breaking the rules, and intimidates Noah for making a sarcastic comment about him being a poor teacher. Upon seeing the number of toys inside the locker, the kids all become excited. After returning to class, Owen starts crying as he misses his new toy. Duncan, seeing an open ventilation shaft, comes up with a plan to escape the daycare. Requiring a few things from Chef's locker, Duncan rallies the other kids to help Owen break into the locker and get his ball back. Duncan discusses his plan with the other kids: he would lead a team consisting of himself, Izzy, Owen, Courtney, Jude, and Harold to sneak into Chef's office via the ventilation system. Izzy, whom had memorized the combination earlier, would unlock the locker's code. However, Jude asks how they would bypass the retinal scan, to which Duncan reveals he had stolen Chef's glass eye while he was asleep and replaced it with a marble. Duncan then chooses to have Noah to stay behind in class so Chef will not suspect anything. Courtney volunteers to stay behind, but Duncan suspects she would snitch on them, so he forces her to come along. In the confessional, Courtney reveals Duncan is right and that she would absolutely expose her friends. Gwen refuses to take part in the plan and tells the others that Duncan's plan would get them all killed before scarily fading away into the background again. Using a map Duncan drew, the kids navigate through the vents and reach Chef's office. Izzy and Duncan unlock the locker, where the kids are overjoyed to have all their confiscated toys back. However Duncan abandons them, revealing his actual plan was to escape the daycare. Izzy points out that Duncan has the map and without it, they are unable to return to class. Meanwhile, Chef has woken up and finds the class empty with the exception of Noah. When asked where everyone is, Noah claims they were playing Hide and Seek and he is having trouble finding them. Chef accidentally hurts Noah's feelings by pointing out how terrible he was at the game, but then tries to comfort Noah by listing off the good and bad things about the boy, only to further upset Noah as he is unable to think of a single good quality to balance his many bad qualities. Without the map, the kids get lost in the vents and Courtney fears that they would all die in there, just as Gwen had warned them. Harold attempts to lead them, but ends up getting them deeper into the maze. Suddenly, Owen smells the scent of freshly baked pizza and leads his friends to the source. Meanwhile, Duncan has reached the roof of the daycare and scales down the building using duct tape and an umbrella he stole from Chef's locker. Just as he is about to reach the ground, he gets tied up by the tape and is spotted by Chef through the window. After catching Duncan, Chef orders Noah to end the game and bring the other kids out. Upon calling for them, the vents above them breaks and all the kids fall out from it. As Owen tries to find his Uber Ball, the toy falls out the vents, bounces off into space before returning to the daycare and ricochets around the classroom until the entire building gets destroyed. Characters Major Roles *Chef Hatchet *Owen Burnham *Duncan *Noah *Courtney *Izzy *Harold McGrady *Jude Lizowski Minor Roles *Bridgette *Beth *Leshawna *Drama Machine (As a Toy) Trivia *The title is a pun on "Valhalla". *Beth, Bridgette, and Leshawna appear, but have no lines. Cody doesn't appear at all, despite them all being main cast members. *A toy robot, resembling The Drama Machine was seen in Chef's safe full of confiscated toys. *There are also two plastic dolls, that apparently parody Barbie and Ken dolls. *The marble that Duncan puts in place of Chef's glass eye looks very similar to a Charizardite X, a Mega Stone from the Pokemon franchise. Category:Total DramaRama Episodes Category:Owen Episodes Category:Duncan Episodes